Playing God
by redwalgrl-RG
Summary: Fifty themes through the progression of the series, focusing on Roy Mustang and Frank Archer. Twenty-eight; Fortune.
1. 01 Motion

01

Stolen from a prompt found on LJ for fifty sentences, I've decided to turn this into fifty short prompts. I have no intention of turning these into anything longer than short bursts, and I'm attempting to be somewhat serious, for once. Obviously the pairing is RoyxArcher, and the ratings will vary from G to R. I'll give you a warning on the rating if it's above PG. I'll try to have these go in some sort of order, and vary from Archer and Roy's perspectives, but there's no guarantee on that.

Without further ado, please enjoy.

**Motion**

There was something in the way he moved, the way his fingers touched one another to light a fire more powerful than a match could provide; there was something in the way he carried himself, so proud it seemed unnatural, as if he was trying too hard. Curiosity had always been one of Archer's weak points. That was what started this mess.

The man was Roy Mustang, a Colonel, an alchemist, a war hero. Archer had heard the name, but a name and a face were not synonymous. The man he was interested in from afar was the very man he supposedly hated; for having everything he didn't. It was quite the puzzle, appearance against reality. Archer pretended he couldn't care less.

But even seeing him again—walking through Central like he owned the place—stirred some unwanted emotions.


	2. 02 Cool

02

**02. Cool**

Never had he been able to describe a smile as "cold". Smiles were supposed to give off an illusion of warmth at least, but his was ice-cold. It wasn't fake, per se, but more of a warning, as if he just _knew_…

Roy Mustang had met him once, when he had visited Maes in Central. The Major hadn't seemed to be much of a threat, just a hard-worker who didn't talk much. He didn't want to think about what had given the man such confidence. He was afraid he already knew. By all means, he should have hated Maes' "replacement". The new Lieutenant Colonel, Frank Archer. But hate was a rather strong word. He was curious, how could anyone stare down the Flame Alchemist like that? As if he was confident that Roy couldn't hurt him? As if he knew it was all a pretty little façade?

It was better not to think about it. He wouldn't be working with the man anyway.


	3. 03 Young

03

**03. Young**

It was funny, he was still finding pictures in files that should have been sorted months ago. It was as if Hughes had never really died, and was in the next room over bothering another Cadet about his "wonderful, amazing, beautiful" daughter Elysia. He felt as if he knew her, always hearing about her. For a brief moment, he wondered how she and her mother were doing, without Hughes.

It passed. There was no need for concern. They had military compensation to live off of. She would get remarried, and all would end in the sort of normalcy that was required of society. The picture was placed in the wastebasket without another thought.


	4. 04 Last

04

**04. Last**

Riza had always said one day he'd wake up and the whole office would be gone. He thought it was a joke, but no one answered his calls. They had left him here? He closed the office up and locked it, turning to leave when he brushed shoulders with another man. _Last one out?_

Archer. What was he doing here? It was after six, he should have left an hour ago. Surely the Lieutenant Colonel hadn't stayed to close up. Roy replied stiffly, yes, he was the last one out.

His answer was the ice-smile, and he was bid good evening as the other left. Roy couldn't help but watch him leave, wondering where he got the nerve.


	5. 05 Wrong

05

**05. Wrong**

He wasn't one to daydream. When there was work to be done, he'd pounce on it, fight with it until it was complete. But it was when his work was done that boredom would strike, and he'd find himself immersed in a distortion of reality, only properly described as a world of what _could be_.

It was in that world that he realized he wasn't all that different from the man he hated, yet found so intriguing. Power. Drive. Stubborn as hell. Ambitious. But they were so different to. Fire and ice, polar opposites. Like North and South on a magnet; but didn't that mean attraction as well?

Roy Mustang wasn't _ugly_, that was obvious, by the parade of women at least. Dark hair and equally dark eyes, a nearly Xingese complexion, very masculine. Not ugly, but not quite right either. He wasn't perfect.

Archer _craved_ perfection.

But it was only a thought in a moment of weakness. Roy Mustang certainly wasn't right for him anyway.


	6. 06 Gentle

06

**06. Gentle**

Rain. It always seemed to rain whenever Roy got the courage to visit Maes' grave. Perhaps he was afraid someone would see him in a moment of non-arrogant weakness. Rain kept people off the streets, away from Central's cemetery. He liked to be alone, no one to tell him it would be okay.

It _wouldn't_.

How could it be okay? How could things get better? He'd lost his best friend, the one man that really understood, that could lighten any situation, that was so eager to help him he'd die for it. Die. He was dead. It always came back to that.

Flowers were already on the grave. Gracia's, he knew. She probably visited before the rain started. She was probably here every day. Why couldn't he get enough courage to come every day? How did she do it? How did she go on? Roy knelt, placing his own offering of flowers beside hers.

_You know,_ A voice said from behind him, causing Roy to jump back upright, _he wouldn't want you to be out here like this._

It was Archer. Like Roy, not in uniform. Come to think of it, he'd never seen the Lieutenant Colonel in anything but the military uniform, always fastened properly with the shoulder stars shined to perfection. _You'll catch cold._

_What are you doing here?_ Roy couldn't believe that Archer was merely here to visit Maes' grave. It wasn't possible. The man didn't _care_.

_He was a good man._ Archer mused instead, folding his hands behind his back. _He always managed to keep us all on task, while still fooling around himself._

He didn't care, Roy just had to keep telling himself that.


	7. 07 One

07

**07. One**

It occurred to Archer that he'd never seen Roy Mustang happy. This, of course, was during one of his daydreaming sessions after he'd completed all his work, but was still required to frequent the office for another two hours or so. What did the Colonel look like when he was actually _happy_? Archer imagined he'd have one of those toothy grins, and a laugh that sounded like a wheezing horse. While he was imagining Roy's laugh, he started to wonder even more about the Colonel he was fascinated by, and despised so thoroughly.

What was he like when he was angry? He was a little younger than Archer apparently, but he still showed no signs of aging, though he had to be in his thirties at least. Hughes was, after all. And in order for them to be friends, they must have at least attended Academy together—Oh what was he talking about now? Archer sighed, deciding that such a topic was not one he needed to concern himself with, there were other things to worry about, after all.

It was only later, in passing, that he did see the Flame Alchemist crack a smile, and it suited him beautifully.


	8. 08 Thousand

08

**08. Thousand**

Papers littered the desk, the floor, and even the windowsill. There was no way he'd be able to complete all these before Friday, no way in hell. Riza had just dismissed his request for her help, Havoc had a date (note to self; meet his new girlfriend), Falman was busy, Kain had to babysit his niece, and Breda had been sick. There wasn't anyone to turn to, and the Colonel was drowning in overdue work.

But an idea struck him as Armstrong popped in for a surprise visit. Who else to turn to, but the very man who excelled at this sort of thing? Of course, asking for help from a lower officer wouldn't look good, but _ordering_ him to help, that would work. Hopefully he'd keep his mouth shut.

Lieutenant Colonel Archer had agreed to help after only a little coercing (in the form of putting in a good word to the superiors), and the two were spending quite a late night going over forms in the Colonel's office. _You take this stack, I'll take this one, and maybe we can work our way through this._ Though Roy highly doubted it, just how many thousands of papers were there?

Yet for some reason, that night had been somewhat enjoyable. Roy believed it was because there was no one aiming a gun at his head in a threat to get his paperwork completed.


	9. 09 King

09

**09. King**

Archer was a very dedicated man. He knew what he wanted, and he knew how he was going to get it. He was also a very ambitious man. Loyalty wasn't the most important, in his opinion. He was loyal to Amestris as a country, as his country, but not to it's Fuhrer. No, Frank Archer wanted that title, he wanted to take control. But he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

He hadn't noticed it before, but when saluting the Fuhrer, Roy Mustang reacted the same way. It was as if he wanted that position as well. Perhaps, Archer thought, the Colonel was more of an enemy than he first thought.


	10. 10 Learn

10

**10. Learn**

It was a rare sight to see Archer outside in broad daylight. Perhaps that was where the rumors came from, that he was a vampire. It had always been humorous, though Roy had never taken it seriously. He enjoyed a good laugh, like the rest of his staff (except Riza, did that woman even possess a sense of humor?). Seeing the pale man outside, watching the Cadets run laps around the building, Roy was a bit surprised. He'd been outside, avoiding Riza's gun and the inevitable paperwork of course.

_Alchemists have it quite easy._ Archer mused as Roy approached. _They start out as Majors, and rarely have to go through the intense training the Cadets have to suffer through. It's as though alchemy is some sort of 'magic', like it can really save you more than standard training can._ There was something bordering on bitter in his usual apathetic tone. Roy wondered what it was, but didn't get a chance to ask. _That was rather out of line, I do apologize, sir. I meant no disrespect towards any alchemist._ With that, Archer returned to the building, leaving Roy perplexed. This man was quite the enigma, and as an alchemist—no, a scientist; it was his job to figure that puzzle out.


	11. 11 Blur

11

**11. Blur**

Every man has their secret pleasures. The little things that no one else can ever know about. Archer had several, most of them being highly embarrassing for a man in his position. None of them ever left the manor. For example, after work, if he actually returned home on time, that is, he would like to curl up on the couch (usually contorted in some odd position that could only be attained through years of yoga, but that was a story for another day), reading a racy romance novella. Archer was by no means a romantic, but he read them for the inevitable betrayal, the heartbreak, the tears… and the happy ending. As sad as that was for a warmongering, power-hungry sadist, Archer liked happy endings. He secretly hoped his own story would have one, but knew better than to believe it would.

No one ever saw such a side to him, though. Ever. He was sure of that. Even the slightest weakness could prove fatal in this cutthroat world. After all, he didn't have alchemy to back him up, he had to do everything on his own. It certainly made him stronger than any alchemist, he was sure.

Yet he found himself comparing Roy Mustang to this month's current novella hero, Charlie…


	12. 12 Wait

12

**12. Wait**

He'd done his job, he'd put in a good word for the Lieutenant Colonel, oh-so-casually mentioning his dedication to his work to Hakuro. He hadn't seemed all that interested, but at least Roy had upheld his end of the bargain. He wasn't a liar, after all. He wasn't deceitful, or traitorous, and certainly wouldn't step on heads to reach the top, if he could help it.

That was Archer's job, wasn't it? That's what he had decided, that the other was ruthless in his determination to reach the top. He'd made the mistake in thinking that perhaps Archer had something to do with Maes' death… He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think that his best friend could have been killed by his subordinate. Archer had seemed so genuine too, when he'd met the other in the cemetery…

But his analysis of the other wasn't complete yet. He'd have to wait. Wait and watch.


	13. 13 Change

13

**13. Change**

Nothing's changed, Archer assured himself. Nothing at all. Everything was the same as the day he started working here. Nothing was even remotely different. But for all his reassuring, he couldn't help but feel that something had happened. Some sort of trigger event. What was it? Hell if he knew. No, Frank Archer got the feeling that he was beginning to feel a bit _empathetic_ toward Roy Mustang. That, of course, couldn't be further from the truth. He was a coldhearted, warmongering, apathetically sadistic man. Certainly not someone to sympathize with _anyone_, much less the man that embodied everything he hated.

Nothing had changed, and his salutes were still thrown with a bit of sarcasm.


	14. 14 Command

14

**14. Command**

_Do your paperwork, sir._ Riza never let up on him, not even for an instant. Roy groaned and sunk further in the chair as she continued to berate him. He didn't want to do it right now, there were other, more important things to attend to. Like feeding her dog! She always seemed to forget to feed the poor thing. But even that excuse didn't fly, though she did excuse herself momentarily to go find some dog food for him. Perfect, Roy thought, and used that moment to escape the stuffy office.

Wandering around Central, Roy found himself down near Maes' old office, not at all surprised by where his feet took him. It was habit, after all. He just wished Maes was still there rather than his replacement…

_Shouldn't you be completing those papers I sent over to your office, sir?_ Archer's tone was nearly the same as Riza's, though with an added edge of sarcasm that never seemed to disappear when talking with the Flame Colonel. Roy groaned. He hated being reminded of what he had to do.

_And you should return to your office, Lieutenant Colonel._ Roy finally growled in response. If he was going to be taunted, then the least he could do was throw his power around a little.

_Right away, sir._ The response was as sarcastic and contemptuous as he's expected. Archer didn't like to take orders from him, apparently. That was a rather amusing thought.


	15. 15 Hold

15

**15. Hold**

In some ways, the military was similar to high school. Archer had found high school to be a personal hell, so likening the job he loved to it was certainly a step too far. But there were undeniable similarities. For example, the constant gossip, and passing notes. The latter was the one that currently bothered him, for he did have a secret like for the office-gossip. That, of course, was unknown to anyone other than himself, or so he'd believe. Anyway, a note had been delivered to his office from one of Colonel Mustang's cohorts, apparently it was supposed to be an order from that _ass_, but instead, it was possibly even more annoying.

_Lieutenant Colonel Archer is a pretentious ass._ The first part of the note read, in what could only be a subordinate's awful handwriting. He would believe it was Second Lieutenant Havoc, but that was merely his dislike for the other's rather dangerous habits. Smoking inside the building was not only forbidden, it was a possible fire hazard after all.

_Can't be an ass if you don't have one._ That was undeniably Colonel Mustang's handwriting. Archer of course knew that horrid handwriting, he had to deal with Mustang's papers all the time. The man really needed to learn how to spell. Archer did wonder why the hell Mustang had bothered looking at his ass in the first place though.

The note was folded neatly and placed in a pocket. He'd keep it, if only for blackmail purposes.


	16. 16 Need

16

**16. Need**

Never before had he needed a drink like he did now. A long day of working (actually working, at that), a visit to Maes' grave, and then Gracia had called. She needed Roy to watch Elysia on Friday. She was… _dating_. Roy couldn't even imagine it, how could she move on so quickly? Maes had died only… only… had it really been four months? Really? He couldn't believe she was moving on. Yes, that's what Maes would want, but how? How could she forget about him?

He needed a drink. A strong one.

Though after several strong drinks, Roy was kicked out of the bar and found himself stumbling home, or in the general direction of home. All the houses looked the same to him, all the street signs were written in another language, and there weren't even cars on the road this late. Not that he'd ask them for directions anyway, he could find his way home on his own. He didn't need help.

_Sir, you look awful._ Archer. Where the hell had he come from? Little known to Roy, but he'd walked right past the man's window, lights still blaring from a little insomnia. _What are you doing here?_

Roy stared at him blankly for several moments, knowing who he was, but unable to grasp why he was here. Where was here anyway? Perhaps Archer knew? But his attempt to get the other to tell him how to get home left Archer staring just as confused as Roy. _Home?_

Archer finally got the gist of it, and managed to get Roy to his house. In retrospect, how did Archer know where he lived? It was a question he'd have to search for an answer to later. For now, he was preoccupied in keeping himself from hurling on the lovely leather seats. Archer had a better car than he did, yet they were both military-issued…! Eventually they arrived in a neighborhood that looked remotely familiar, and Roy struggled with the keys before finally getting the door open. _Thanks._ And in one of the stupidest, most impulsive decisions of his lifetime, dragged Archer forward into a very unwilling kiss.


	17. 17 Vision

17

**17. Vision**

It hadn't happened. That was the only way Archer could keep from saying anything about it. It hadn't happened. Roy hadn't mentioned it, which would lead Archer to believe that he couldn't remember it, but he was smarter than that. Roy looked away whenever Archer caught his eye. Archer was now the one in control. Roy recognized that it had been unwanted, and certainly not well received.

Archer wasn't physically weak, and Roy had nursed a bruise on his cheek for the entire week that had passed.

_What happened will never happen again._ Archer assured himself. This was yet another reason to never help anyone. Why didn't he just tell the superiors? Well that was fairly obvious. Such a thing couldn't be proven. And if it was his word against Roy's, well of course the other would be believed. Roy, after all, was higher ranking, and an alchemist. They were naturally more trustworthy, _of course_.

So Archer turned a blind eye to the event. It had never happened.


	18. 18 Attention

18

**18. Attention**

Weeks passed like this, with Roy averting his eyes from Archer's, avoiding the other at all costs, and of course, pretending it hadn't happened. Surely Archer had gotten himself drunk and some point and knew how stupid one acted while under the influence…? On second thought, Archer seemed like the man to never get even remotely tipsy. He wouldn't understand.

But what had drawn Roy to kiss that man in the first place? Sure he was interesting, a complex riddle he wanted to solve, but he was by no means _cute_, or _sexy_, or anything else Roy looked for in a potential girlfriend. And there was just the little fact that he was a guy and all. That didn't really faze Roy as much as it should have, he thought.

There were other things to worry about though. The Elric brothers had done something stupid again, involving an old, abandoned laboratory, nicknamed Lab Five. From what Armstrong had mentioned over coffee in the office that morning, Archer was very interested in it for some reason. Roy couldn't imagine why, but asked Armstrong to keep an eye on the man.

After all, they still were rivals, perhaps even more now.

Armstrong had left, leaving Roy drained. And avoiding paperwork. How were things supposed to go from here on out? Archer was certainly the one in control, but that didn't mean Roy would let that man win. No, Archer would not surpass him. Not at all.

Now how was he going to do this?

It was later, as the officers were lined up to greet the Fuhrer, that Roy figured it out. Archer was _human_, wasn't he? Surely there was something to be said about that, Roy thought as he snapped a sharp salute to the Fuhrer as the man passed. He watched Archer do the same a few rows down, watched the way those icy eyes followed the Fuhrer with a look that could only be described as hungry. He wanted what Roy wanted, so maybe…

A compromise, of sorts?


	19. 19 Soul

19

**19. Soul**

_Idiot,_ Archer had grumbled, on examining the paper. _He managed to spell 'compromise' wrong._

But despite Mustang's numerous spelling errors (not to mention grammatical ones. How the hell was he in the military anyway? Didn't they have at least some standards for alchemists?), Archer had to admit a compromise would be beneficial. After all, they were after the same goal, but fighting each other all the way wouldn't end well. Someone _else_ would win. And if Archer was going to lose (which he wouldn't, of course), then he wanted to lose to someone worth losing to.

No one else was worth losing to.

He picked up the pen and quickly signed a response to the note. He was about to call in his secretary to deliver it, when a thought struck. If they were going to compromise, they'd have to stop beating around the bush and confront the problem that had severed their almost-but-not-quite companionship. So Archer took the note to Roy's office himself, being allowed in by Hawkeye after a critical frown from the First Lieutenant.

_Ah, Lieutenant Colonel._ Roy seemed flustered to see Archer in person in the office, and stood somewhat awkwardly, papers scattering as he did so.

_Colonel._ Archer greeted the man as apathetic as usual, handing over the note, then immediately bending down to retrieve the papers that had been scattered. _If it's not too bold to say, I do believe you should keep your desk a little neater._

Roy was quiet as he read over the note, then nodded. _I suppose I could try, at least._

As Archer settled the papers back on the desk, an unnerving silence descended between the two of them. Archer looked unfazed, but Roy was absently fiddling with the edge of the note. Apparently they were both waiting for the other to say something, but Roy finally broke the silence.

_About… the other day… I'm—_

_Forget it, sir. If we are to cooperate, we must put such events behind us and move forward._ Archer stated, and turned to leave. But before he walked out the door, he gave a chilling smile and added, _You're welcome._


	20. 20 Picture

20

**20. Picture**

By cooperating, Archer and Roy had struck some sort of balance of sorts, where one would essentially cover for the other, if need be. Of course, that need was more on Roy's end than Archer's, but the Flame Alchemist repaid that debt easily, by always remembering to suck up to the Generals, and of course drop Archer's name several times. It was a necessity for both of them, as they discovered within the following week. That didn't mean that it was overly enjoyed on either end, or so Roy thought.

He never had a problem talking to the Generals before now, but now he had to plan carefully what he would say, so that he couldn't screw things up for Archer, like he had a terrible tendency of doing. After all, the Lieutenant Colonel was the one checking his paperwork (and even completing a bit more of it than he should), and keeping Roy's job position relatively safe. It seemed to work too perfectly.

It was one day, when the Lieutenant Colonel was called away on duty that Roy actually decided to explore the office of his subordinate. He hadn't actually set foot in that room since shortly before Maes' death, and hadn't wanted to ever go in there again, especially now that it belonged to a man he needed, but certainly didn't like.

Archer's office was as pristine as his uniform. Roy bet it would have passed a white-glove test. How did he keep it so fastidiously clean? The shelves were lined with books, mostly older classics and history books, though he was sure if he looked hard enough he'd find war tactics, or something of the sort. The desk was equally clean, as were the drawers. Roy was beginning to feel a bit weird about riffling through the other's stuff like this, but that was when he noticed it.

A single drawer was actually messy, and nearly full to the brim of pictures. On closer inspection, they were almost all of different people. On the backs, in the perfect penmanship Archer was well-known for, a name, age, and a date. He finally came across one he knew, a picture of a minor officer who had worked under Armstrong for a little while, who had been killed in a skirmish several years ago. The man's name, age at death, and date of death all checked out perfectly.

What the hell did that mean? Roy wondered. Was Archer some sort of freak who kept all these pictures to remember all the people who'd died, and when they'd died? He saw another familiar face, this one much closer to home. Maes Hughes. On the back was the correct name, age, and date of death, but underneath was neatly written,

_Killed in action for reasons unknown. Promoted two ranks in death._

It all checked out, but still… Why the hell was he doing this? Roy closed the shelf, hesitating for a moment before replacing Maes' picture. Hell, why did he always end up working with madmen?


	21. 21 Fool

21

**21. Fool**

Archer was by no means stupid. He was also incredibly paranoid, and had figured out something was amiss right away. His office was the way he had left it, but that one drawer was a fraction of a centimeter off. Archer always left it slightly open, but it was now closed completely. He wasn't stupid, and he knew only one person that would rifle through another's stuff just to get a better idea of them.

_Colonel Mustang._ Archer greeted the other as he entered the office. Roy seemed surprised, and jumped up to greet the other. Archer noticed that his gloves were on. Never before had the alchemist worn them during the day, unless he was distinctly at risk.

_Lieutenant Colonel Archer. What a surprise._ There was a slight sarcasm to the words, but Roy actually looked closer to fearful.

Archer sighed and held up his hands, a sign of peace. _I have no intention of hurting you. Do you want my gun as proof? Listen, Colonel, I know you were in my office, and you went through that drawer._

_What are you talking about, Archer?_ Roy asked, though only received a blatantly flat stare in response. He seated himself and nodded for Archer to sit as well.

The Lieutenant Colonel followed suit, but first removed his gun from the holster and set it on Roy's desk. _I suppose if I don't explain you'll think of me as some sort of freak for the rest of our time in this job. I can't say I don't blame you, it does seem rather strange._ Archer paused for a moment, shifting and for the first time, looking a bit uncomfortable. _I feel like an idiot. You see, I'm not as… apathetic as I come off. Those pictures, every one of those people I knew personally. I'm sure you've heard the rumors of my warmongering side, and I won't refute or deny them, but…_

_You actually care that they died._ Roy finished for him, earning a slightly hesitant nod from the other. He couldn't believe that. He just couldn't. But it would explain why Archer had been at the cemetery that day. He too was afraid of someone seeing him there, and the rain kept so many people away… _You actually care…_

_Yes, now can we drop this subject?_ Archer asked, shifting again, for once completely awkward and no longer the smooth-talker he usually was. _This isn't something I'd really like to talk about. I hate this sort of thing, feeling like this. I'd rather box it all away._

He'd rather avoid it all. Roy had to admit, he couldn't find a flaw with that argument. It seemed so strange for Archer, yet fit so perfectly. If the man was lying, then he was a damn good actor. Which Roy didn't believe possible for Archer. _It still is pretty weird. Maybe you should just keep the box at home._

_Well don't I feel foolish. I should have thought of that first._ Archer snapped back sarcastically. _I keep it here because I have to remind myself that what I'm doing here impacts others._

What you're doing at home impacts others too, but Roy didn't say that. _Thank you, Lieutenant Colonel. I believe I have a better understanding of you now._

_You're welcome, I suppose._ Archer grumbled.


	22. 22 Mad

22

**22. Mad**

Maybe he was crazy, to trust this man, but regardless of that, Roy did trust Archer. That was a problem of his, one that he usually pretended didn't have. Roy was too trusting. He wanted to believe that everyone was trustworthy somehow, even if he knew they weren't. Archer, for example. How could this man be trustworthy?

_You know,_ Archer mused one day as Roy was closing up the office. This had become a routine for them, to wait for one another after work. _I believe I may have a lead on the investigations into Laboratory Five._

_I thought the Fuhrer closed that investigation._ Roy stated, but didn't really care that much. Archer could do what he wanted. He was usually smart enough to know what he was doing. Usually.

_Technically, yes. But I find it important to examine further. The Fuhrer will certainly understand if my findings prove to be true._ That was supposed to be mysterious-sounding, Roy thought.

_And I assume you need my help somehow? That's why you're telling me this?_

_Actually,_ Archer paused for a moment. _No. I will be out of town for a few weeks._

He was leaving? What if he didn't come back? Roy couldn't lose another person who was getting close to him! He couldn't—! But Archer wasn't close to him, right? _Very well. I'll look after things here._

Archer nodded and added, _Good. Also, I believe the Elrics are near South Headquarters. Would you like me to tell them anything?_

Roy wondered why Archer was so calm about that. The way he wasn't even looking at Roy anymore also was a bit unnerving. Was he perhaps angry somehow? No, Archer wouldn't be angry about something like that. _No, just make sure they're okay. And… if you're going to South… It's dangerous down there._

_I know. I'll look after your precious boys._ It was said with the usual sarcasm and a cold smirk, but Archer seemed even more distant than usual. Maybe it was just his imagination. Either way, Archer left, leaving Roy alone on the steps of Central Headquarters.

_I meant… you._ Roy mumbled quietly. Maybe he really was crazy, caring for a warmongering madman like him.


	23. 23 Child

23

**23. Child**

The train ride had not only been long and boring, but Archer had to listen to Armstrong drone on and on about his family. What Armstrong apparently forgot was that Archer knew exactly what it was like to come from a high-class family with all the troubles and trials of the wealthy. Oh yes, Archer wasn't some poor kid who'd worked his way up. He was born with a superiority complex, and he'd have it until he died.

Regardless, they arrived in Dublith not a moment too soon, and Archer immediately went straight for South Headquarters. With the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, he was one of the most powerful men down here. That was sad, concerning all the crime. They needed more policemen, at least. But no one wanted to work in this area, it didn't pay any better than anywhere else up north. Archer sighed as he examined the place he would call his home base for the next couple of weeks. All he had to do was track down the Elrics and ask them about Laboratory Five. They were there, they'd certainly know more about a perfect chimera than anyone else.

And it took a long time to find those annoying brats. Archer absolutely hated teenagers, so pompous and pretentious and so full of themselves. So very much like himself, but less mature, he was certain. Archer and Armstrong arrived in time to see a lizard man scamper up the wall Edward Elric had made, without a transmutation circle, again. Archer didn't pretend to understand why that was important, but it had been mentioned that Edward was a genius to be able to avoid using the circles.

_That, Armstrong, is what we're looking for._ Archer's icy smirk was back in place. _A perfect chimera._

But Archer was known to be a bit fickle, and his objectives would change several times while in South Headquarters. But Archer found something even better than a perfect chimera not long later. He had heard about Homunculi from several people, including several eavesdropped conversations. He would do anything to move ahead after all, morals just got in the way. So when the Homunculus child was spotted on the roof with the Elrics…

_Major Armstrong, take the child. We need doctors to verify that he is indeed a Homunculus._

And if he was? Well, Archer would have an indestructible weapon ready for use. Shame it had to be a child.


	24. 24 Now

**24. Now**

It had taken quite a lot of persuading to finally get hold of Archer, but Roy had finally gotten the man's number and was calling incessantly. He'd pick up eventually. He didn't have a choice, he was stuck at South Headquarters, after all.

What had happened anyway? He had only heard in passing that something big was happening down in South Headquarters. Roy knew Archer was the one behind it. He had to be. Only someone like him would try to pull something so big, and still try to cover it up. He would make a great Fuhrer, in that regard at least.

_Lieutenant Colonel, what's this I hear about something happening down there?_ Roy demanded into the phone the second Archer picked up.

_Colonel? I am surprised. But there is nothing happening down here._ Archer's voice sounded distant. He was far away physically, but Roy had only felt this far away from Archer once before, and he didn't want to relive that.

_Return here._ The command was sudden, he hadn't expected it. _Come back to Central, Archer. That's an order._

There was a long silence from the other end. Then finally, _I can't. I have work to do, Colonel._

_Don't disobey an order from a superior officer, Lieutenant Colonel. I order you to return here now._

_I can't._ Then with a click, the line was severed, and no matter how many times he called back, no one would pick up. He already knew that.

_Is it really so much to care about what's happening to the Elrics? To everyone down there? To you?_ He asked to the phone, knowing Archer couldn't hear. And even if he could, he wouldn't want to listen.


	25. 25 Shadow

**25. Shadow**

It had been all too easy. Not only did he have Armstrong serving him, but soon he'd have two even greater alchemists under his direct control. Shou Tucker, a chimera-man responsible for creating talking chimeras, who was said to have been executed, and Zolf Kimbley, the far more powerful alchemist. He wasn't just powerful, but insane too. That insanity was something that intrigued Archer, he wanted to know more, to know why the Crimson Alchemist was the way he was. In a way, Kimbley was the only one who really understood what Archer wanted. War and power, and Kimbley understood both. He was an invaluable ally.

For a moment, Archer was worried that Roy wouldn't be overly accepting of this, then brushed it off. Despite something bordering on caring for the other man, Archer wasn't about to let _emotion_ stop him from reaching his goal. He would do anything to get what he wanted, including bringing back two beings who were dead to the public. It was time for his negotiating skills to shine, the Fuhrer _would_ allow these two back into the military. Archer didn't doubt that for a moment.

A strange noise from the bag beside him alerted him that something was wrong. The skull of the Homunculus had crumbled into dust. _Something must have happened._ Archer murmured quietly, opening the bag and sifting through the dust, finding only a few small pieces left intact.

_Mm._ Kimbley glanced over before returning his gaze out the window. Archer wondered if Kimbley was regretting this. He didn't seem like the sort who would, but he had gone oddly quiet. _About time._ The alchemist finally voiced, a smirk lacing the edges of his features.

In a way, he was exactly what Archer had been looking for; the perfect little shadow to do his bidding.


	26. 26 Goodbye

**26. Goodbye**

The news was unexpected, and well-received. Roy had expected Archer to return several weeks from now, but the Lieutenant Colonel was coming back to work soon. Roy wouldn't admit it out loud, but he would be happy to see Archer safe and sound. Apparently some strange things had happened down in South Headquarters while Archer was there, but no one was killed, at least.

_Lieutenant Colonel._ Roy greeted the other as Archer entered the building. He looked a little worse for the wear than usual, for once not as pristinely perfect as usual. _How was your trip to South Headquarters?_

Archer brushed by Roy, but the other followed him, figuring that Archer just wanted to talk in private. _It was alright. The Elrics are safe and should be returning here soon enough._ There was no word about what had happened down there, no mention of whether or not he'd discovered anything about Laboratory Five, and he still seemed distant.

The two entered Archer's private office, and Roy hovered over the desk while Archer sat down. _You seem exhausted._

_You try riding on a train with Major Armstrong for several hours._ Archer groaned. It was as if there was something else he wanted to say, but shook his head instead. _I need to talk to you about our little… 'deal'._ He finally said, turning to rest his elbows on the desk and lacing his fingers together in a little gesture Roy had grown to imitate on occasion. _I can't work alongside you anymore, Colonel. We need to focus on our own careers rather than helping one another out._

_What?_ What the hell did Archer mean? They'd been aiding one another because it was beneficial to both of them. Why would he want to stop that now? For a moment, Roy wondered if Archer had gone behind his back to win the Fuhrer's favor or something, but Archer wouldn't do that… right?

_Goodbye, Colonel Mustang._ Archer's voice hadn't changed at all from its usual monotone, and motioned for the other to leave.

Something inside Roy broke as those words were spoken. He left without another word.


	27. 27 Hide

**27. Hide**

_They can't see you until I've made sure the Fuhrer had properly reinstated you._ Archer shoved Kimbley over enough so that he could sit on the end of the couch, the alchemist didn't overly protest.

_When will that be? I can't just sit here, you know. I might be tempted to blow up your house._ The Crimson Alchemist seemed incredibly calm, Archer had to wonder if Kimbley had discovered the medicine cabinet.

_I'm not sure. I've spoken to him already, and he seems willing to reinstate Tucker and you, but I need to make sure he actually goes through with it._ Archer returned to reading and Kimbley shrugged slightly. _Though if you do blow up anything in my house, I will kick you out on the streets._

_You wouldn't._ Kimbley said with a confident smirk.

The way he smirked really irritated Archer. He preferred to work with people who took him seriously. Like Colonel Mustang. That wasn't to say he actually missed working with him though. Because he didn't. Of course he didn't.


	28. 28 Fortune

**28. Fortune**

_Not only is he a bastard,_ Havoc snorted, leaning further back in the chair to the point of danger. _He's a rich bastard. You know how rich Armstrong is, right? Think only slightly less than that._

Roy hadn't really been paying attention, too busy daydreaming about nothing in particular and pretending to do his paperwork whenever Riza looked over, but something Havoc was saying caught his attention. _Who are you talking about?_

_Lieutenant Colonel Archer, sir._ Havoc shrugged and sat back upright when Riza shot a threatening glare at him. He returned to the papers and went silent as the First Lieutenant spoke up.

_That's none of our business. Return to work, all of you._ Another glance, this time in Roy's direction. It was like she _knew_…

He signed his name half-heartedly on a paper and then wondered why he'd never known that. How many other things about that man didn't he know? He had felt like he knew Archer, but maybe he hadn't even scratched the surface. That enigma was still there, and even though he knew he shouldn't, he still wanted to learn more. Or maybe that was just a cover for what he was really feeling.


End file.
